


Bookie's Hug Fic

by thebookhunter



Series: Post-Ragnarok impulsive outbursts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Ragnarok, Spoilers, and a solid week-long nap, and maybe that's when i'll re-take this fic, and maybe then, been sitting on this for days, clearly it's cuddles what they need at this point, damned pandas won't mate, fuck it here it goes, i did try for porn, is it worth it?, it just won't happen, my hug fic, they'll start feeling frisky, well hardly a spoiler at this point if you're you know awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter
Summary: Nuff said.FYI, this is un-beta'd, hardly edited, haphazardly put together. More like thoughts than an actual fic. And I wasn't going to publish, but fuck it, here it is.I really wanted to make them fuck I swear.





	Bookie's Hug Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, maybe in part 2...
> 
> I did have a project inspired by that wonderful mythical anime Captain Harlock about a wandering spaceship in the emptiness of space, post-Ragnarok in which everything was destroyed, and a one-eyed, broody, mysterious captain Thor (I shit you not about the one eye), and his small assembly of colorful crew members, all looking for a new land to settle, and its resident spaceharp-playing, melancholy blue presence, in the shape of an even more mysterious, also lost and wandering Loki, member of an enemy race, suspicious to all aboard, but fascinating to its captain... (wanna see the outline? I have some passages written down...)

“If you were actually here I might even give you a hug.”

“I’m here.”

 

The moment hangs there, the silence overly long, heavy, awkward.

 

Loki didn’t mean to say that, right?  _What_ is he saying? Not _that_ , surely. 

 

Neither did Thor, it was all banter. Wasn’t it? _Now give us a kiss. (_ The last time they laughed together.)

 

They’ve both dropped their gazes. The moment has passed. Should have passed. But whatever lay behind it still lingers there, unspoken, throbbing. It shouldn’t feel like this. The wound shouldn’t be so fresh, but it is, pulsing and hissing with all that’s been broken and never truly mended. The tear between them runs deep. It can't be mended with a joke and a wink.

 

But Loki is still here. And he’s looking at him. And Thor feels it, that impulse, natural as air. With Loki, the unnatural thing is restraint, always has been. Oh, if only it was so simple as a hug. 

 

It could be. In his mind, Thor can see it. Years ago, so easy. He sees himself charging across the room, taking Loki in his arms, crushing him. Loki would throw some snark, crack a joke, if Thor should leave him any air to speak. They’ve come back from terrible things many times over. Never a clean slate, but clean enough. Stretched they may be, but never broken. And stabs might cut deep, but they always healed. Afterwards, there was never a seam. Brothers.

 

If they fixed this now, there would be a seam. Oh, if only it was so easy as a hug.

 

He wants to. He wants to bound across the room and make good on that throwaway line. 

 

He stays frozen, staring. So much they haven’t spoken of. So much left unsaid. 

 

And their entire world, gone. Mother, Father, the house of their childhood games, the very world that saw them fight and bicker and kiss and make up, and fight again, and come together again. And there’s just you and me now, _brother_. Time to question what kept them close all those years. It was never blood, they know that now. It was stronger and deeper and burned brighter than that. We played together, we fought together. And so much more, _brother_. 

 

It was love. 

 

 _I am here_. At the end of all things, in the mists of this uncertain beginning. Now that there is nothing left of what they once knew, who are they? _I am still me, and you are you._ What does that amount to, brother?

 

Loki is here. By his side. He is here before him. Loki. 

 

They could never put everything truly behind them. It would not be fair. Can they go forth under that burden. Will you help me carry it, brother?

 

Loki smirks, bitter. Thor waited too long.

 

“I wouldn’t have stabbed you,” he says. “This time.” Turns to leave.

 

“Loki.”

 

His brother looks up, expression fully open. Thor’s emotions charge the air and summon the storm, but his face remains stony. Whereas for all his guile and lies and deceit, Loki’s emotions can come through as if through sheer glass. It’s as if he didn’t care that Thor knows. How he yearns, how he needs. It cuts through and sinks in more surely than any of his brother’s blades.

 

“Loki.”

 

He said it again because he wanted to see precisely that little flicker in his brother’s eyes. That Thor can still do so much just saying his name. 

 

It’s been such a long time. 

 

Loki walks. He steps carefully, re-calculating after every move. Thor waits right where he is, waiting to be found, for once. Loki stands close.

 

“About that hug,” muses Loki lightly.

 

Thor cracks a smile. Loki mirrors it. And he comes. And he is here. His brother’s arms are fierce, his breath on Thor’s neck is hot. 

 

Thor had thought that nothing would ever be again as it once was, but he was wrong.

 

 

 


End file.
